Frenzy
by Hollyhock-san
Summary: Kei was on fire and he just hoped Sho had enough sense to stay away... Kei/Sho


**Author Note:** This is just my first attempt at nothing but smut. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** This is rated M for a reason. There is nothing but a lemon and if you're under age or don't like yaoi (boy/boy lovein') turn back now.

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape or form, own Moon Child or anything related to the movie. This purely fan made, hence **FAN**fiction.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them? - Hamlet act III, scene I_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Frenzy**

Kei was on fire. Everything that he touched, every lingering scent of Sho's, brought a wave after wave of painful arousal through his hyper sensitive body. Moaning softly, he rolled over on his bed. He could only hope that Sho stayed away. In his state, Kei didn't know what he'd do to the younger man.

He could smell Sho before the boy even entered their apartment. Kei groaned and buried himself deeper in his sheets. Sho's soft scent of vanilla and lavender always tempted him but, today, the scent was driving him insane.

"Kei?" Sho called out as he closed the front door.

Kei didn't answer him. He hoped that Sho would think he was asleep and just leave him alone. Luck wasn't on Kei's side. Not two minutes latter, Sho soft foot falls came closer to his room. Please, Kei prayed to every god, every deity he could think of, Don't have him come in here. Of course, Kei's prayers went un-heard.

"Kei?" Sho asked again, opening his door and peaking his head inside. "You awake?"

Kei once more ignored him and he lay stiffly under his blanks. He didn't dare breath while Sho was in the room. Sho sighed softly and Kei made the mistake of taking a breath. That one breath was all it took to snap Kei's control. With a soft groan, Kei slowly sat up.

"Kei?" Sho frowned and walked toward the vampire. "You okay?"

Kei tilted his head back and gave Sho a lazy, sexy smile. "I will be, when you join me."

Sho stopped at the edge of Kei's bed and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Kei didn't answer and grabbed Sho's arm and pulled the taller man onto him. Every nerve ending exploded in pleasure just from feeling Sho's body pressed to his.

Sho gasped as he felt Kei's hardness pressing into his thigh. "Kei?" He asked softly, confused blue eyes meeting molten gold. "What's going on?"

Kei gently weaved his fingers through Sho's hair which, he noted with pleasure, was taken out of the normal braids. "Shh." He mumbled, lips trailing down Sho's neck softly, pausing to suck on his now rapidly beating pulse.

Sho tilted his head and moaned softly. He still didn't understand what was going on with Kei. All he knew was the vampire was horny and at the moment, Sho was his only form of release.

Hearing Sho's soft moan encouraged the vampire and he trailed his lips erotically up his neck, across his jaw and finally claimed his lips in a soft kiss. Slowly, Kei trailed his tongue along the seam of Sho's lips, asking for entrance that was given with a soft gaps. Kei groaned as he got his first taste of what was purely Sho as he explored the warm craven. He couldn't put a name to the flavor but, it was just Sho and he couldn't get enough.

Sho's tongue slowly came to play and the taller of the two hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kei's neck. The vampire moaned and titled his head and battled with Sho's tongue. Winning, Kei pulled away and once more rain kisses along Sho's jaw, up his neck, sucking behind his ear just hard enough to leave a mark before trailing back down to nip playfully at his racing pulse.

"I want you." Kei whispered huskily as his slim fingers played with the hem of Sho's shirt. "All of you." He slowly pulled off the shirt with the help of Sho.

Kei slowly slithered out from under Sho and pushed the younger man down. Kei had to suck in a breath at the beautiful picture Sho made flushed, panting and aroused under him. With a teasing touch, Kei ran his hands up ticklish sides, ghosted over pebbled nipples and back.

Sho whimpered with each soft, almost there crease. impatiently, he thrust his hips up into Kei's and moaned softly at the wonderful friction that one move caused.

Kei groaned and pushed back into Sho. "I," Kei paused as he slashed his lips across Sho's in a heated, needy kiss. "Want all of you." He pulled away and grounded his hips into Sho's once more, taking pleasure in the horse cry that escaped the others kissed swollen lips. "Will you give yourself to me?"

"Yes," Sho whimpered without hesitation. "Please! Kei!"

Kei smirked and removed both his and Sho's pants. He took a moment to just enjoy the view of Sho's body before his desire to calm that beautiful body over took him. Slowly, Kei creased Sho's lenght, earning a breathy moan. While his right pleasured his soon to be lover, the other searched for the bottle of lube. With a grin Kei found it.

Popping the lid, he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers and slowly trailed a slick finger to Sho's entrance. Sho stiffened at the touch and Kei distracted him by moving his hand faster. He slowly pushed one finger into Sho. Sho cried out and Kei replaced his hand with his mouth. Between his soft sucking, Kei manage to get two more fingers into Sho.

To Sho, it felt weird but, when Kei angled his fingers just right and brushed against that one spot, he saw stars. "Kei!" He mewled, hands shooting up and lacing through the vampire's hair.

Kei smirked around Sho's length. He now knew where to hit to bring Sho that much closer to completion. Removing his mouth from Sho's length, he kissed the him hungrily. Sho moaned into his mouth and thrust himself on Kei's fingers. Removing his fingers and ignoring Sho's outraged moaned, Kei slicked up his erection and lined himself up at Sho's entrance.

With a ruff thrust, he fully sheathed himself in Sho. Sho screamed in pained and dug his fingers into Kei's back so hard it drew blood. Panting, Kei rested his forehead on Sho's shoulder.

To Kei, being in Sho was heaven and hell. The tight warmth of Sho encased him like a glove but, his clenching and un-clenching muscles were slowly driving him mad. "Shh," He whispered softly, voice strained with the effort of just not fucking the poor boy senseless. "Relax Saisai."

Tear glistened in Sho's blue eyes and Kei kissed them away. Sho whimpered and tilted his head for a kiss and Kei gladly engaged him in a heated one.

With hands wrapped around Kei's shoulders, Sho rolled his hips and moaned. The pain had faded into a dull throb but, the pleasure from just moving his hips was mind blowing.

Slowly the pair built up a steady rhythm. Sho wrapped his legs around Kei's slim waist and begged the vampire to go faster, harder, deeper and Kei did just that. In the heat of the moment, Kei reached up and sank his fangs into Sho's neck. The bit only added to Sho's pleasure and with a soft, breathless cry, he arched into Kei and came hard.

The rush of blood spilling into his mouth and the almost painful clamp of Sho's inner walls had Kei coming not long after his lover. Kei pulled away from Sho's neck and licked the wound closed. With a shaking hand, he brushed away the sweaty bangs from Sho's flushed face. Slowly, the molten gold of Kei's eyes faded to the familiar moss green.

Feeling to content and sated to care about the guilt or the question Kei knew Sho was going to ask when he woke, Kei pulled out of Sho and ignoring the quit whimper he received, pulled Sho into his arms. Running his fingers through the others hair, Kei drifted off to sleep.


End file.
